Temptation
by Scarlet M
Summary: Permitindo-se à si mesmos. U/A.


**Temptation.**

Talvez fosse realmente mais do que aparentava ser. Muito mais do que parecia sentir. A visão daquele belo homem de longos cabelos verdes-musgos me desconcertava. Despertava-me sensações estranhas, desejos irrefreáveis... Impossível contê-los quando o via, quando sentia seu olhar misterioso fixar-se nos meus, como se desvendasse e entendesse tudo o que eu queria. Sabia que de alguma forma, não era correto o que explícita ou implicitamente, demonstrávamos um pelo outro... Muito recente, me envolvi com seu pupilo, e não era justo me dar ao aparato de magoá-lo.

Tinha certeza que Mu ainda nutria algo por mim. Mas o que poderia fazer ser aquele homem ultimamente me invadia os sonhos tomando-me de luxúria? Se não podia refrear o que meu corpo insistia em denunciar? Traidor.

- Marie...

Aquela voz de um timbre tão sereno quanto sedutor que eu jamais poderia esquecer, invadia-me os ouvidos suavemente. Fazia-me tão bem ouvi-la. Sentia-me segura em sua marcante presença, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar embargado de mistério e firme, criava situações instigantes, indecifráveis, nos momentos em estávamos próximos. Era como se esperasse algo de mim, muito mais de mim. Shion era um homem extremamente intenso, envolvente. Não podia evitar fitá-lo. Seria talvez meu maior e mais difícil desafio. Sentia-o sempre corresponder aos olhares com a mesma intensidade. Enchia-me de coragem, embora jamais ousasse fazer o que realmente desejava. Por hora, devia ponderar-me.

- Estou interrompendo-a? perguntava Shion, permanecendo a fitar-me fixo e intensamente, enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em minha direção.

Sensações estranhas me invadiam. Percorriam todo o meu corpo ao vê-lo se aproximar tão discretamente sensual.

- Não, claro que não. Afinal, esta é a sua casa. Sou eu quem deveria não estar aqui. – dizia eu ao Ariano, permanecendo de costas para ele, imóvel.

Não conseguia conter-me, não podia repulsar algo que há muito me torturava, que me percorria avassaladoramente o corpo. Um calor extremo e inevitável parecia realmente incendiar-me.

- A noite está linda... Aceita um drink? – perguntava-me Shion, próximo a meu pescoço, tocando suavemente em meus ombros.

Faltava-me talvez coragem o suficiente para dizer, fazer o que meu corpo almejava, o que eu queria...

Levantei-me levemente, direcionando-me ao vistoso e aconchegante sofá daquela casa, onde me recostei.

- Heh. Parece esconder-se dentro de sua indiferença... Sei que exige muito de si mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo não é justa consigo. – dizia-me Shion, naturalmente, estendendo-me a taça com whisky.

- Obrigada... O que quer dizer com isso? – eu dizia, enquanto com a ponta de meus dedos, percorria levemente a taça.

Eu sabia que o Ariano não estava mais disposto a ocultar o que sentia.

Shion deixava sua taça sob a luxuosa mesa enquanto caminhava em direção à larga janela daquela espaçosa sala.

- Lembra-se de quando chegou ao Santuário acompanhada de Mu? – indagava-me, permanecendo a fitar a imensa e misteriosa noite estelar grega.

- Sempre muito retraída, observadora... Parece que nenhuma outra pessoa lhe faz tão bem quanto meu dedicado pupilo. Fora o único que conseguiu tirá-la de sua tão reservada postura. Feito para poucos...

- Mu é alguém ao qual tenho um estimado apreço, você sabe... Não queria magoá-lo.

Talvez eu quisesse fugir daquele momento, mas o desejo que sentia tão mais forte, impedia-me de fazê-lo.

- O que quer dizer com magoar? – dizia, lançando um olhar extremamente lúbrico em minha direção.

Senti meu corpo queimar inteiramente. Aquele olhar conseguia eliminar qualquer resquício de razão que eu pudesse ter. Shion me fascinava. Talvez fosse por seu jeito sensato, casto. Pelo instigante mistério que exalava, que emanava de seu corpo... Torturava-me deliciosamente.

- Está um pouco tarde. Devo estar sendo inconveniente... – as palavras morriam em minha boca ao vê-lo caminhar em minha direção. Seus magníficos olhos lilás fixavam-se nos meus, fugazes.

- Por que não permite este desejo? – dizia, aproximando-se ainda mais de mim.

Seria covarde comigo mesma se fugisse daquele momento que há muito esperava.

Shion despertava-me sensações ocultas que nenhum outro homem, nem mesmo Mu que tanto amei, o fez.

- Já disse a você que...

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, tomou-me os lábios num longo e intenso beijo.

Suas mãos fortes deslizavam pelas minhas costas. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais exigente, lascivo. Nossos corpos mornos se tocavam ávidos, impacientes.

Enlaçou-me pela cintura, permitindo que nossos corpos se colassem ainda mais. Tal inevitável proximidade, proporcionou-me sentir o tamanho de sua excitação, o que me surpreendera um pouco. Não pude conter-me e permiti que um leve e quase inaudível gemido escapassem de meus lábios. Afastei-o delicadamente de mim, interrompendo aquele tão terno quanto ardente beijo. Respirávamos sôfregos.

Um longo e pesado suspiro escaparam de mim. Sim, talvez ainda receasse que aquele momento tão almejado por mim, viesse a se resumir em futuras decepções. Ainda que Shion não permitira sentir-me de tal maneira insegura.

- Por que hesitar, minha querida? – perguntava-me, acariciando-me a face ruborizada.

Quis desvencilhar-me de seus braços fortes, mas Shion tomou-me uma das mãos conduzindo-me lentamente até seu quarto. Ah... como ansiei aquele momento. Senti-lo, tocá-lo. Estar junto daquele homem era a única coisa que me importava realmente. Jamais poderia permitir que dúvidas me assaltassem a mente agora.

Mal pude contemplar a beleza incontestável do quarto espaçoso e luxuoso. Shion tomou-me em seus braços largos e fortes, tão perfeitamente definidos, carregando-me até a cama. Podia sentir extasiada o calor daquele abraço tão intenso.

Impetuosa, enlacei-o pelo pescoço, fitando-o carinhosamente. Nossos olhares correspondiam-se como se refletissem realmente tudo o que desejávamos, cúmplices.

Deitou-me lentamente em sua cama, inclinando-se levemente sobre mim. O roçar ardente entre nossos corpos, sedentos, ávidos, eliminava qualquer pudor que ainda nos pudesse restar. Sem qualquer hesitação, calmamente desabotoava os pequenos botões de meu longo vestido negro, revelando toda a extensão de minhas costas.

Despia-me completamente enquanto beijava-me o pescoço. Sentia como se correntes elétricas invadissem meu corpo. Antes que me pusesse a ajudá-lo, livrou-se habilmente de toda a sua roupa, permitindo-me contemplar deslumbrada, toda a perfeição daquele corpo alvo e músculos tão rijos. Os fios verdes-musgos de seus longos cabelos caíam indisciplinados pelo seu rosto tão sedutor, tornando-o ainda mais belo. Não acreditava em tamanho momento sublime.

Sentei-me à cama, virando de costas para ele. Shion aproximou-se lentamente de mim, colando-se a meu corpo. Afastava delicadamente meus longos cabelos, enquanto beijava e explorava com sua língua quente e ávida meu delicado pescoço. Arrepiava-me completamente, fazendo-me arquear. Envolveu-me num forte abraço, quando suas mãos encontravam meus seios, brincando com eles, não interrompendo suas ousadas caricias em minha nuca. Shion enlouquecia-me. Sabia que logo chegaria ao ápice daquele momento, então o fiz deitar, ficando por cima dele. Nossos olhos mais uma vez, encontraram-se, fixando-se um no outro.

- Faça-me sua, meu amor. – sussurrei com lascívia em seu ouvido.

Sem mais, Shion segurou-me fortemente pelas coxas, no momento em que me moldava a seu corpo másculo e viril. Penetrou-me como um selvagem, sedento. Arqueei-me para trás, sentindo suas mãos fortes me ampararem.

Cavalgava sobre ele freneticamente, enquanto gemia e contorcia-me enlouquecida de prazer, sentindo-o pulsar e derramar-se dentro de mim. Shion parecia sentir-se ainda mais realizado ao ver meus olhos cinzentos de desejo. Suas estocadas tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas, quando não pude conter-me, deixando um grito escapar de meus lábios. Juntamente, chegamos ao ápice do prazer, consumidos pela luxúria e o ardor da paixão.

Debruçava-me lentamente sobre ele, que punha suas mãos sobre meu cabelo, acariciando-o.

- Não sabes o quanto desejava este momento, Marie. – dizia-me o Ariano, ainda ofegante.

Beijei-o carinhosamente.

- Não podíamos mais evitar isso. – sorri docemente.

Como ficaria minha vida depois de ter-me entregue a mais intensa tentação de minha vida? Isto já não me importava mais...

- x.X.x.X –

_Olá! Eis aqui mais uma de minhas fics, com um dos meus cavaleiros preferidos. ^^_

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Besos, até a próxima! ;*_


End file.
